Sports Celebrations
by DavCube
Summary: RobStar Oneshot! After watching the Red Sox win the World Series, Starfire asks her friend about the sport of baseball. MAN I suck at summaries! Please R&R!


OK, I've had this idea in my head for a LONG time but never wrote it down. I'm a sorta Robin/Star fan as well as Raven/Star. (I really like Starfire and I think both couples look cute, is that so wrong?) Anyway, this was supposed to be different but what with the recent developments with the 2005 Red Sox, I decided to change it. Plus it wouldn't be so freaking long! I don't own the Teen Titans characters, nor do they necessarily have the likings toward certain baseball teams. I just made them Red Sox fans for the hell of it… so there! I myself am a Red Sox fan, so… just read the damn fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The command center of the Titans Tower was empty and mostly unlit, save for a changing image on the main view screen. Robin was the only person in the room, and was watching, oddly enough, a baseball game. (Cyborg and Beast Boy usually took over the video game console.) It was almost midnight, but he wasn't quite tired, what with just having saved the city once again, his adrenaline level was pumped up and he couldn't bring it down. He was into the game so much that he didn't hear the blast doors behind him opening. The final out was recorded, and he jumped into the air with an outstretched fist, cheering for the victory of his team. "Ha-hah! Yeah! Awesome!" he yelled, unafraid of waking the other Titans, as the doors in the tower were mostly soundproof.

It was a slightly drowsy Starfire, clad in a carnation pink nightgown that she picked out at the mall one day. She had come to the room to get a glass of water and return to her quarters, but her eyes became fixated on Robin. She was confused as to why he was still awake. Usually at this hour he rummaged through files of past encounters with their enemies, but watching TV now seemed out of his character. Starfire walked toward the Boy Wonder, and tapping him on the shoulder once she was right behind the couch.

"Robin?" She attempted getting his attention. Robin twitched slightly and looked away from the game to look around and see Starfire smiling down at him, forcing a smile from himself.

"Star… why are you up?" he asked, now just as confused as Starfire was, if not slightly embarrassed from holding the dramatic pose he was in. "I suppose it was just, as you say, 'luck of the draw'? I could not sleep, so I came to get a beverage and found you here. But please, what are you watching?" Starfire quickly changed the subject, relieved to see that Robin was still in his normally high spirits.

Robin offered her to sit on the sofa with him, and she gladly obliged. "It's what's called America's pastime… the sport of Baseball. Teams from all over the country play a complex game where the players on offence want to hit a baseball as hard as they can, hoping the defense doesn't catch it." Robin loosely explained the concept of baseball. Starfire was still confused, as on the screen it didn't look like anyone was playing; men dressed in red and white were simply jumping on top of each other. They seemed to be celebrating something. "Um… does this normally happen in duration of play?" she asked in her innocent way.

Robin laughed heartily, eager to explain further. "No, I'd have to explain the rules later, but these guys are just celebrating because they just won the world championship!" Starfire gasped, now ecstatic for the gleeful men on the screen. "Glorious! What team was the victor?" Robin smirked, ready to tell her more about the legend of his team. "It's the team I grew up with… the Boston Red Sox!" More and more questions flooded her mind as the intriguing world of baseball was given to her in bits and pieces. "The Boston Red… Socks?" Both of the Titans sat down on the couch to get more comfortable. "Each team hails from a different city, and they each have a different name. Don't ask me how they came up with 'Red Sox' for a name, but it doesn't really matter now that they just broke their curse!"

This bit of information surprised the princess. How could foul things such as curses apply to sports? "Your team was cursed? How so?" She asked, now just as eager as Robin was to find reason to celebrate with him. Robin sighed, putting his arm around behind her as they watched the screen. "A long time ago, the Red Sox had a player called Babe Ruth. He was one of the best players ever to play the game, and he led the team to several championships… but one year, he was traded to their biggest rivals, the New York Yankees for what they thought was a better player." Robin paused gesturing with his hands in order to enhance the 'translation' of the information to the redhead.

"When he left," Robin continued, "he said to the coach 'Once I'm gone, this team will never win another title!' Since then people have called it a curse, but after 86 years they finally came through, beating the Yankees and getting rid of the controversy!" Starfire couldn't keep herself from hugging the Boy Wonder out of her pure elation. "Oh Robin! I feel… so happy for you! I am glad that I could share such a moment with you." She said. Robin returned the embrace just as tightly. "Same here, Star… just another moment to add to my list." He explained, once again confusing her. "A list? What do you mean?"

Robin sighed again, muting the television to talk more calmly with the Tameranian. "I mean that… I've shared so many memories with you… things that… I never want to forget. You… those moments… mean so much to me." He spoke softly in a voice Starfire hardly even recognized as Robin's, yet knew it could be from no one else. Both their minds flashed between all of their memories; The fair, Blackfire's arrival, the prom fiasco and the dance afterward, Robin's trouble as Red X and as Slade's apprentice, Robin's concern during Blackfire's false marriage, and finally their trials stranded on the alien planet, where their relationship took another leap. "Robin… I feel the same. When I first arrived on Earth, I was unsure of what to expect. I never thought… I would meet someone like you… someone so strong… and yet… so gentle."

The Boy Wonder let a hand slide through Starfire's crimson locks, admiring how smooth she kept it despite its length. "Starfire… I… I really like you, I think… more than a friend, you know?" Starfire gasped and said nothing, contemplating this situation for a few seconds, in which Robin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment. "See? I told you I'm not good at saying what I feel."

"At least you tried… that is admirable enough."

Starfire smiled, blushing almost as deep as Robin was. "I will be honest. I feel the same way for you, Robin… I simply… did not want to make us go… 'too fast' she said nervously, hoping she used the right earth wording. "You mean very much to me as well." Robin laced fingers with his now-free hand and Starfire's, leaning in to give Starfire a quick kiss on the cheek. Starfire's smile got wider, happy to receive it. "Thank you." He whispered, just as the blast doors to the command center opened again. The duo barely moved as the large form of Cyborg walked closer. He didn't even seem to notice them as he saw what happened on the television over on a replay. "Aw man, don't tell I missed them win the World Series! Dammit! The biggest choke in baseball I see, but not the…" he trailed off, finally looking down to see Robin and Starfire in their little embrace. He backed slowly out of the room, closing the blast doors behind him with a startled look on his face. "OK… I'll watch in my room…" he mumbled before they closed.

The two Titans simply sat dumbfounded before they burst into laughter, Starfire falling backwards on the couch and Robin coming on top of her. After their laughing fit ended, Starfire returned the kiss on the cheek before Robin turned the muting off on the TV. Their moment all but ruined, they stayed in that position, holding hands as they watched the rest of the trophy ceremonies before leaving for bed, reluctant to let go of their newer connection.


End file.
